The Road to Forgiveness
by XxChillyxX
Summary: Two years after Melbu Frahma is defeated Lloyd returns. He is on a quest to make things right again.


**I hope everyone enjoys this story! Lloyd was always my favorite character in the game, so I have a whole fic about him now. Once again, enjoy!**

**Story: This story takes place approximately two years after the fight with Melbu Frahma. Lloyd did not die in the final battle, only seriously injured. After the battle the gang took him to be treated, and afterwards he vanished. Then everyone went their own ways. Now Lloyd is on a journey to make amends- or try to lol. **

* * *

Lohan was hustling and bustling today, traders pawning off their goods to any soul unlucky enough to make eye contact. The smell of spices clung to the air like a thick smoke. The atmosphere was electric with energy.

The dark-clad figure swept through the maze of people as he made his way to the bar. He kept his head down, and his target on his mind. The figure swept his platinum hair from his eyes as he glanced to the sign of the building he had encountered. This was the place, or so he had heard.

Upon entering the establishment, a mediocre bar, Lloyd took a seat in the back corner and silently awaited service. The bar was dank, with maybe twenty people inside either enjoying a drink or serving one. Although not the type of place he frequented, the amount of isolation while still being among others was quite nice.

A dainty girl with curly brown hair approached Lloyd and took his drink order. She wore a tan dress with a white apron on top- what appeared to be the standard uniform. After she went to fetch the drink Lloyd peered around the room. Nobody in particular caught his eye, but he was looking for someone.

The waitress hurried back to Lloyd with a golden drink in her hand, "here you are sir." Lloyd slid two gold coins her way. She hurriedly scooped them up with a cheeky grin before leaving and saying, "enjoy the show sir." He peered into the murky glass and reluctantly took a hearty drink- disgusting. It wasn't the alcohol that put him off, just the lack of finesse and flavor.

Slowly the lights began to dim and a hush fell over the bar. A spotlight flickered on and shone at the stage as the curtains flew open. Upon the stage there were three dancers- the one in the middle had sleek platinum hair tied in a high ponytail. The dancers wore bright costumes fitting the occasion. A man also stood on the stage and introduced the dancers,

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Lohan's own dancing trio. Sit back and enjoy the show with a nice cold drink to wash your worries away. Enjoy!"

The music began with a strong beat, and soon they all took action. Meru and her two accompanying dancers began their number with vigor. Their colorful garments sparkled as the detailing of the fabric caught the light. "…It's worse than I thought," said Lloyd with a big gulp of his drink. While others were enchanted with the performance, never letting their eyes leave the stage; Lloyd tried not to look too long in fear of letting a laugh slip.

After the number ended the bar returned to its normal nature of mumbling drunks and giggling waitresses.

Lloyd was finishing up his drink when a heard a shrill voice," I never thought I'd see you here. But I can't blame you, I'm a phenomenal dancer right!" said Meru. She gave Lloyd a wide-eyed stare as she coyly awaited his answer.

Lloyd rolled his eyes before saying," are you not ashamed having so little clothing on in public?" Meru huffed up a bit before yanking the seat out in front of Lloyd and abruptly sitting.

"I'll have you know that my adoring fans love my outfit, I have the tips to prove it!" He simply smirked and looked back into his drink.

Meru's face drifted from a childish pout to a more serious look," Why are you here Lloyd? I haven't seen you in almost two years- since we defeated Melbu Frahma…." Lloyd glanced up from his drink and stole a glance at Meru. Her childish grin had fallen into a more somber and almost worried look. Her features had matured over the past two years.

"I'm actually looking for Dart…"Lloyd averted his eyes and stared at the table.

"Oh I see….SO YOUR NOT HERE TO WATCH ME DANCE?" broke out Meru in another pout. Her childish mentality couldn't go another minute without rearing its head.

Lloyd stood up and let out a big sigh before saying," Why did I bother; I'll continue looking on my own." He pushed his chair back in and headed for the door.

"Wait- take a joke will you. Tell me why you're looking for him and if I like your answer I'll tell yah," she replied. Meru had abandoned her seat and was hot on Lloyd's heels as he was heading to the door.

"I, need to say something to Dart….a few things actually. I've been thinking a lot these past two years…"Lloyd closed his eyes as he heard the words leave his mouth- this was not like him, or who he thought he was at least.

Meru coyly placed her finger on her lip, "hmmm, tell you what, I'm actually going to see Dart and Shana tomorrow, so why don't you tag along?"

Lloyd pondered for a split second what that meant, annoying Meru road trip. "Fine," he simply stated. He could tolerate her for a short while right?

"Ok, I have to finish my shift so we can leave first thing in the morning." Lloyd nodded before turning and leaving the bar. "And don't pack your bad attitude for the trip!" giggled Meru as Lloyd exited the bar. She did a little spin then headed back stage.

* * *

Lloyd stayed at the local inn and rested until morning. He had a feeling that the next few days would be very taxing on him, so the rest was much welcomed.

He laid on the bed to rest and his mind began racing. Images of his past flooded him: The divine dragon, the moon objects, Lavitz, Seles…. These thoughts had plagued him for the past two years, keeping him from moving on and starting new. The one person who could put these thoughts and feelings to rest was Dart- he was the one that Lloyd had hurt the most.

Finally amongst the madness in his mind Lloyd drifted off to sleep hoping that what was to come wouldn't backfire and only cause more harm. But he had to try.

* * *

**So that was chapter one. I actually re-did this chapter because I didn't like it, so if you have read this before just know that I changed a lot of it, and split what was originally the first chapter into two. **


End file.
